Borg drone
For the episode, see Drone (episode). Borg drones make up the population of the Borg Collective. A drone is an assimilated individual augmented with Borg technology and is capable of assimilating others, be it an individual or technology, into the Collective. After assimilation a drone possesses no sense of individuality and serves only the Collective. Physiology The physiology of Borg drones varies because various species are assimilated into the Collective. Their organic bodies are enhanced, and some parts completely replaced, with cybernetic implants. The nature of these implants is determined by the drone's intended function, such as a tactical or medical repair drone. Every drone is equipped with a homing device, which has its own unique translink frequency, by which it kept in contact with the Collective, through subspace transceivers, thus forming the hive mind. (VOY: "Infinite Regress", "Dark Frontier"; ENT: "Regeneration", et al) Via nanoprobes, which are uniquely encoded for every drone, a drone is capable of assimilating others into the Borg Collective. (VOY: "One") Drones can assimilate an entire starship, replicating components to interface with local technology. (ENT: "Regeneration") After assimilation, a drone posses greater strength than before. The exoskeleton of a single limb can withstand a power surge of five million gigawatts (VOY: "Revulsion") and its body is covered with exo-plating, protecting it from the rigors of space, among other things. (Star Trek: First Contact) Its organic cardiopulmonary system is reinforced. (VOY: "The Haunting of Deck Twelve") When equipped with an ocular implant, a drone has the ability to see everything within the EM spectrum (similar to a Federation VISOR), as well as view the nanoscale (the size of molecules) and analyze every facet and dimension of any object in perfect detail, and save perfect representations of those objects in physical memory. (TNG: "I, Borg") A drone's ocular implant is capable of directly observing the geometry of multi-dimensional spacetime. (VOY: "Relativity") A drone also has a personal force field by which it could protect itself from small arms fire, this force field could adapt itself to counteract the threat the drone was experiencing. A drone even has the ability to survive after being frozen for at least eighty-nine years. (ENT: "Regeneration") Limitations A Borg drone needs to periodically regenerate in specially fitted alcoves to 'feed' its organic and cybernetic parts. The organic components of a drone are fed by their implants, which synthesized organic molecules. The implants, in turn, receive energy from the drone's alcove during its regeneration cycle. When part of the Collective, a drone can go without regeneration for at least two hundred hours. (VOY: "Hunters") When there is no alcove at hand, a Federation power conduit could be adapted to feed a Borg drone. (TNG: "I, Borg") A Borg drone, or former drone, does not react well to long periods of isolation. This is because they are accustomed to being part of the Collective, especially when the drone in question is assimilated at a young age. (VOY: "One") This can even force stranded drones to create their own Collective because they cannot cope with their resurfacing personalities when disconnected from the Hive Mind. (VOY: "Survival Instinct") Borg drones * See Borg drones Borg drone technology * Assimilation tubule (Injection tubule) ** Nanoprobe *** Microcircuit fiber * Cortical implant ** Bio-synthetic gland ** Cortical array *** Cortical node ** Chronometric node ** Cranial transceiver ** Interlink node ** Neural processor ** Neuro-processing adjunct ** Neural transceiver ** Sensory node * Exo-plating ** Designator interface circuit ** Microconnector ** Regenerative shield (Personal force field) ** Thoracic assembly * Extraction tubule * Forced plasma beam * Ocular implant * Proximity transceiver * Vocal subprocessor Background * The term Drone can refer to several things (see ). *It is unknown how many types of drones there are. At this time only the Medical and Tactical drones are known to exist, as well as the Queen. Category:Borg de:Borg-Drohne nl:Borg dar